Playlist Shuffle Challenge
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles, ten Rachel/Ivy. Feel free to do it too.


**Challenge:****  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Pairing:** Ivy/Rachel  
**Rating:** PG-13/T?  
**Words:** 1560  
**A/N:** Hope you enjoy them :) Tell me your favorite! (I posted it a few days ago on my LJ account too)

----

**Amy Winehouse – You Know I'm No Good**

God, I was an idiot. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with me?

Things had been going so well. Ivy and I had finally started getting somewhere, past that awkward confusion that had plagued me since God knows when.

But no-o-o-o, I just had to be an idiot and fuck everything up.

Okay, so I was completely plastered, that's true, and I had been really sad, because we had what felt like the biggest fight ever, and sex was missing from my life for basically a year. All those were factors that contributed to my trademark stupidity, which was how I ended up pressed up against a bathroom stall with some guy.

Oh well. It was time to face the music.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the church.

----

**Leona Lewis – Run**

"Rachel, I-" Her voice broke and she withdrew the hand that was almost touching my face.

I made an effort to keep my tears at bay, but the look in her eyes, one that I knew was probably reflected in mine, was so worried and pained that I knew I wouldn't last long. Breathing deeply, I made an effort.

"We'll make it."

"You don't know that." Ivy replied with frustration. "You don't know that." She repeated softly. "This is so dangerous. Worse than anything you have ever got yourself into over the years."

I couldn't stand this. So many things left unsaid.

"You listen to me, Ivy Tamwood." I cupped her jaw in my hands, forcing her to look directly at me. "We _will_ be okay. I promise. I'll make it back to you."

----

**Daughtry - It's Not Over**

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this." It hurt so much to say this, but for the first time in forever, we were being honest. Nothing left unsaid. "I'm not sure if I can stay here when you can't seem to make up your mind." The curly hair was hiding her green eyes from my view, and I knew she was trying very hard not to break down, and I felt my heart clench. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at me uncertainly. I had never seen her look at anyone that way, with more pain than I'd like to think was possible to be there in her eyes.

"Don't give up on me. Please." Her voice was brittle and soft. "I'm not sure why you have stayed that long. I don't deserve it. But please, stay just a bit longer. It won't take much time now. You know that." Her resolve and her voice strengthened. "Please. Don't give up on us."

And I wouldn't. Couldn't.

**----**

**Jesse McCartney – Just So You Know**

The first time I saw her, I thought Piscary must be going nuts, if he thought such a woman was a threat to him. She had strength, and was definitely headstrong, I'll give her that. But what did he expect her to do, talk him to (second) dead, or maybe accidently blow up the Pizzaria in one of her reckless runs? (Well, okay, that one was actually quite plausible.)

Still, something in her captivated me, especially after the incident with the handcuffs - that still hurts my pride a little -, something that told me I should stick around. And from then on, years after I made my decision, I always did, even if I had a few doubts.

And we have a complicated relationship, I know, but once she realizes it's okay to love me back, it'll be worth the wait. It already is.

----

**Ne-Yo – Because of You**

She'll be the dead of me, I'm sure. Well, okay, actually that's possibly true in the literal sense, but I'm not going to think about it now.

See, it's a funny thing, the way Ivy and I are now. I never thought it would be possible, but ever since we retried the blood balance (and managed, thank you very much), our relationship has evolved a lot. We're not officially together, but I'm closer to her than to any men I have ever been with, and neither of us has been with anyone else in a long time. And we're definitely comfortable with each other. We are yet to go all the way, _if you know what I mean_, but oh boy – or should I say 'oh girl' – if it's going to be as good as what we already did (you know, some innocent _touching_), and I know it will be , I can't wait. My whole body tingles every time I think about it, and I think about it _a lot_.

So, maybe I have become a _bit_ addicted to Ivy. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

----

**Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody**

Over the years, she had gotten used to never fully trusting anyone, never giving herself completely to another, and sometimes she wondered how it would feel like. But she always dismissed the thought. After all, practice makes perfect, and she doubted she could even trust anyone completely anymore, be with someone so wholly.

But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with someone who she'd trust with her life, with her body and soul, her sanity. Someone who knew her better than anyone else and would never betray that trust she so carefully placed.

It wasn't an easy path, but full of setbacks and obstacles. Still, one day, like in any good story, the heroine met her match, Rachel Morgan found Ivy Tamwood.

----

**Backstreet Boys – Helpless When She Smiles**

I knew I was staring. I knew that from Erika's spot, she was looking at me like I was some lunatic staring at her sister's profile, transfixed.

But I truly couldn't help it. Even though it was more and more frequent these days (thanks to me too, something that made me feel ridiculously proud), Ivy's unguarded, carefree smile and laughter were still something new enough that I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. God, she was beautiful. That was a fact, something irrefutable; Ivy had an amazing aura of beauty and grace around her that couldn't be dissipated even when she was anguished or pouting brooding, or in any other mood that kept her from smiling. But right now, standing in our living room, hearing her deep chuckle and her infectious smile while she talked to her sister about this or that, I knew that I had never ever seen or would see anything more amazing. And when she turned and _beamed_ at me (there was a time when I thought I'd never see such a sight), I couldn't help but return the gesture wholeheartedly.

----

**Abba – Chiquitita**

"Shh" I say as I pull her closer to me, hug her tighter. She hasn't stopped sobbing in what feels like hours and even though I know it's good for her to let it out, I can't help but wanting to make it stop. I'd give anything to see her smile right now.

"M-my m-mo-m" She manages to choke out in between the tears. "Sh-she's" She tries to breathe in deeply but doesn't quite manage.

I close my eyes and kiss her hair softly. "I know." I'm aware it's physically impossible, but I still try to pull her closer. "I know, honey." My hand combs through her red curls, and the vision of my ivory skin tangled in the deep crimson mesmerizes me, in spite of the situation. "It'll be okay." _I promise._

She lifts her head for the first time from where she had pressed it, where my shoulder meets my neck, and as if she had heard my thoughts, she puts on a watery smile and nods. Everything will be okay. Eventually.

----

**Kat DeLuna – Run the Show  
**  
They were out on the town. Girls' night, Rachel had declared. _Just us, music and booze._ Ivy agreed, and so, here they were, having some deserved fun. And no one seemed to be able to take their eyes off their tangled bodies, moving to the rhythm.

They looked good. They were both beautiful women, albeit different kinds of beautiful, but they were. And clad in their dark, alluring tops and tight fitting jeans or leather pants, they certainly commanded attention. The count on how many drinks they had been offered was lost, and the offers for dances and other activities were not rare.

But not tonight. Tonight their eyes were solely on each other - not that different from the usual-, and no one else was allowed to interfere.

----

**OneRepublic – Mercy**

She was her angel. She brought light to her life, drove her to be better at her job, gave her the strength of her will, had stuck by her when anyone else would've left that very first night on the church – their home-, and she still had hope that she'd find a way to maintain her soul. Be her salvation, once again.

Sometimes it was hard, to maintain that belief, but each time she saw her using her magic, observed her studying her books for hours on end, saw how her green eyes lit up each time she thought she was closer to find a way to keep her, to attain their goal, her faith only got stronger.

She was her angel, her salvation, her mercy. Her everything.

----

Reviews are love :)


End file.
